1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to earthquake protection and more particularly to reducing damages in houses from earthquake.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most destructive forces in human civilization is earthquakes. Millions have been killed by them. Most of the deaths were due to indirect causes, typically the collapsing of houses and structures. Through many centuries, numerous techniques have been implemented to try to strengthen houses from earthquakes. However, none has been very successful and relatively easy to implement at the same time. Thus, it is desirable to find relatively easy to implement techniques to prevent and/or reduce damages to houses due to earthquakes.